Bonne Fète Canada
by AcceberRider
Summary: Matthew Williams is having a birthday celebration. When it seems like he s been forgotten though, he gives up hope until he is visited by a group of friends who make his birthday the best yet.


**HAPPY CANADA DAY! It's kind of sad. I'm hearing more about Independence Day weekend than Canada Day and today IS Canada Day. xD We're here too! xDD Happy birthday Hong Kong too. :D This is just a fic I wrote about Canada day. No pairings, but I guess there's AmericaXCanada if you squint. OH, and of course GiblerXAWESOME. **

**Human names used all through it. **

**I do not own Hetalia sadly. **

**PLEASE ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>It was finally here: the best day of the year. Matthew Williams was ecstatic. If he got excited about anything besides hockey, maple syrup, and a good buy on winter hats; it was this day. July first. His birthday. When his people weren't cheering on their favourite team, they were mostly a modest bunch; so having a day totally dedicated to Canadian spirit was refreshing.<p>

He loved strolling through the decorated city, watching the fireworks blossoming in the sky, hearing a roaring chorus of _Oh Canada _ring out across the nation as people waved their red and white, faces glowing in the fire light. He loved the parties that would last all night and then some. He loved the pride that filled up his heart. The visit from Arthur's Duke and Duchess was a good boost of moral too. This visit from them also brought out the Canadian pride. It was filling him with an almost giddy feeling and proving that this might turn out to be the best Canada Day yet.

At this moment in time, Matthew was sitting in his favourite armchair with a cup of coffee, sweetened just perfectly with a few drops of cream and maple syrup, smiling to himself. He closed his eyes and saw in his mind all of the preparation that his people were putting into this day. That night, he would walk the streets of Ottawa, joining in on the festivities and excitement. Kumakichi would snag flags and streamers from the vendors, maybe some sparklers too. Matthew swelled with happiness just thinking about it.

It occurred to him suddenly, that he was having a birthday party. What people normally did on such a momentous occasion was invite people, obviously. Heck, he'd already received about seventeen invites from Alfred for his upcoming birthday too. The day was here and Matthew had forgotten to send out invitations. He often complained about being invisible, but he would be the first to admit that he was partly to blame for that...

Without further ado, he picked up his phone and dialled the first number that came to mind. He waited as the phone rang a couple of times before finally there was an answer.

"Yello! Hero here! How can I help make you're day that much more awesome?"

"Al...," Matthew said quietly. "You have caller ID. It's me..."

"Huh? OH. Hey Mattie! Sup? Call to wish me a happy hero day?" his obnoxious brother chimed. Matthew was in a good mood, so he just smiled, though his brother couldn't see it.

"No. Actually-"

"-NO? Mattie. I'm hurt!"

"Al, your birthday isn't for another three days," Matthew pointed out.

"Well what else could you **possibly** be calling about?" It was sad how genuinely confused Alfred sounded.

"Uh well, you see, _today_ just so happens to be _my_-"

"Whoa, hold on man! Prez is callin'. I'll get back to you on that," Alfred said hurriedly before hanging up abruptly. Matthew remained in the same position, his phone singing a dial tone in his ear for a while before he hung up too with a long sigh.

Okay, so that stung a bit; but Matthew wasn't going to let that spoil his good mood. He decided he'd just call again later. It was no big deal. For now though, he could always try another person. He went to dial Francis, but his finger slipped and he dialled Arthur's number instead. (They were only a digit apart...) It was fine, since Arthur had been third on the list anyway.

The brit picked up with an impatient "Hullo."

"Hey Arthur," Mathew said in a voice just above a whisper. "It's me. Um, I was just wondering if you remembered-"

"-I'm sorry. Who is this?" the impatient voice came again.

"...It's me. Matthew."

"Matthew...," Arthur said, sounding as if he was straining to remember.

"Matthew Williams. Former colony of yours... You know, Canada...?"

"Canada..."

Matthew sighed, actually face-palming without thinking about it.

"America's brother."

"OH! Matthew! Good to hear from you lad! It's been a while hasn't it? Did your voice change? I didn't even recognize it," Arthur rambled on the other end. Matthew let his hand slide down his face before he steeled his nerve. He couldn't let this discourage him. It happened every time he called the European anyways.

"Ah heh heh... maybe," he lied. "So... today's a big day, huh?" Perhaps, if Arthur didn't remember who was calling, at least he could remember a simple date... hopefully.

"Hmm? Oh yes, a very big day!" Arthur said with more excitement than usual in his voice. Matthew blinked in surprise.

"Y-Yeah. It's going to be fun, right?"

"Oh most definitely. I'm getting everything ready now for my trip over. I made sure to pack some presents and- ugh- fireworks," he said. Now that Matthew took a moment to listen, he did hear what sounded like someone packing a bag. Besides that one thought floating around, he was stunned. Arthur was actually coming over to see him, on his birthday?

"So...You're celebrating? Really?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course. Why _wouldn't_ I celebrate the birthday of one of my own ex-colonies?" Arthur huffed. Matthew felt tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I just can't believe you remembered. I'm so happy." There was a sound like someone stifling a snort on the other end.

"How could I forget? That damn Yao's only been reminding me for weeks."

"China?" Matthew was a bit confused. He knew Yao a bit, especially since he did a lot of educational exchanges with the guy; but he had no idea that even China had remembered his birthday.

"Well yes. Who else?" Arthur questioned. Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks in the mouth. Matthew stared wide eyed at the wall across from him. Could it be that Arthur was actually talking about...? "If I don't show up for Hong's birthday party, Yao will have my head. I do miss the lad though, besides his damned fireworks. It's a bit strenuous though since I have to get back in time to go to Alfred's birthday too. Oh yes, did you call for any particular reason Michelle?"

"Nope," Matthew said hollowly. He hung up without another word. His eyes were still locked on the white expanse of wallpaper across from him. His mood had drastically changed since about ten minutes ago. He was feeling a whole lot less... well, just a whole lot less. He let his gaze fall down to his lap, that familiar sense of loneliness settling in as he folded his hands.

He sat like that for a moment before reaching out for his coffee. It was cold when he put it to his lips. That was somewhat suiting. Just as he was about to give up and go hide under his covers until the morning, there was a knock on his front door. He stared at it for a moment before rising with a sigh.

"Kumajiju?" he asked, opening it, his eyes downcast. Before the door was even fully open, he found himself being pulled into a tight, somewhat disturbing embrace. "Hah!" he cried in suprise.

"Oh, mon mignon petit chou!" came the excited tones of the person who's chest Matthew's face was currently squished up against. He struggled his way out of the impending sexual harassment, stepping back to look down at his slightly shorter, but much older brother.

"Frère?" Matthew asked, slightly bewildered.

"Oui, I am here. Bonne Fète, my dearest Matieu!" The French man said, practically gushing as he waltzed into the house without invite. Matthew was shocked even more as he regarded a set of violet eyes, staring at him from outside his open door.

"Privyet!" the Russian man hummed. His sister beside him stepped up and smiled warmly at Matthew. The latter had to look away modestly to avoid staring at the bouncing that accompanied this movement.

"Hello dear. Happy birthday," she said, bouncing yet again.

"Hello Katyusha. Hello Ivan," he said timidly with a small wave.

"STEP ASIDE BIG GUY," came a very loud, harsh voice, laced with a strong German accent. "AWESOME IS COMIN' THROUGH." Ivan obliged, though Matthew thought he could make out a very faint "kol kol kol" sound. With the Russian off to the side now, Matthew could see, not the albino he expected to, but a cake about ten feet tall, and a pair of skinny legs wobbling around underneath it as it swayed this way and that.

Matthew gaped. "Gil! It's not going to fit through the door!" he shouted in a barely audible tone.

"It's cool Birdie. Just tell me where to put it ya?" came Gilbert's voice from behind the monster of a cake.

"U-Um... the picnic table?" Matthew said uncertainly, referring to the wooden object in his back yard.

"Awesome. I will be back in a jiffy," the white haired man replied, stumbling off.

He stepped back so that Ivan and Katyusha could enter. Francis was already coming back from the kitchen with a bottle of wine, an easy smile on his face. "Well," he said, sitting down on the couch and crossing his legs. "This is certainly an unusual gathering; but my Matieu has many different kinds of friends, non?"

"I-I can't believe you all showed up. Even Al didn't remember..."

"Well Amerika is known for his ignorance, da?" Ivan chimed happily. Katyusha only gave her brother a nervous smile.

"Ah, do not take it hard. He is just excited about his own birthday, not that that is an excuse of course," Francis said with a lazy wave of his hand. "Besides, I could never forget my little dame's birthday!"

"Frère, I'm not a little lady," Matthew said with a frown. Francis only smirked and poured himself some wine.

"What did I miss?" Gilbert said, swinging in the doorway, a wide grin plastered on his pale face. "Couldn't have been anything awesome, 'cause I wasn't here. Keskeskeskes!," the German man laughed, falling back onto the couch beside Francis.

"Well you almost missed the great unveiling of my present, da!" Ivan said, stepping up to Matthew and reaching into his great coat of wonders. Matthew blinked as Ivan dug around in his pockets for a moment before producing a long, thin parcel. It was almost as tall as Matthew was. How the hell that had fit in Ivan's coat was a mystery.

"Here,' the Russian man exclaimed, holding it out proudly. Matthew took it in his hands and immediately knew what it was, just by the weight of it. He balanced it in his hands, his eyes narrowing in thought for a moment.

"Ah," he said softly. "This is good. Very good..." Ivan nodded, a secretive smile on his visage. The two of them exchanged some sort of glance as if it was a big conspiracy. Francis and Gilbert blinked.

"What! What is it Birdie?"

"Oui, what is so special?" Francis asked. Matthew excitedly tore off the paper to reveal a very sleek hockey stick. His eyes roamed down the beautiful piece of equipment with appreciation in his gaze. "Mon Dieu, you look like you are about to molest it mon cheri," the Frenchman commented.

Gilbert snorted. "Nein, that's what YOU would do Francy-pants," he teased. Katyusha took this moment to clap joyously, hopping up and down in the process. Ivan was the only man there not bleeding from the nose, though at least one of these nosebleeds was encouraged by a metal faucet pipe.

The day wore on and the unusual group spent it just hanging out and eating hundreds of pounds of cake, all the while celebrating Matthew. He was overjoyed. The sun fell out of the sky and the party made its way out into the city. The fireworks were due to start at any time and excited people lined the streets, painted faces turned upwards to the sky.

Matthew had a simple maple leaf painted on his cheek while Francis was covered in Acadian and Canadian stickers. Kat had a flag sticking out from behind her ear and Ivan was sporting a team Canada hockey jersey. (He'd lost a bet.) Gilbert on the other hand, had his shirt tore off and was painted waist to hairline with a giant Canadian flag. He claimed he was displaying the true awesomeness of his Canadian spirit.

Matthew couldn't believe how his day had turned out. He'd been so surprised and honoured. There was just one thing spoiling his mood though. He sighed, not expecting anyone to hear him, but four pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked, concern touching her voice.

"What? Oh... Well, I was kind of hoping... Ah, never mind."

"Thinkin' of that brudder of yours?" Gilbert supplied. Matthew only nodded slowly.

"I know he gets distracted easily, but he's never missed my birthday before..."

"Chin up mon chou," Francis piped up. "Maybe next time, oui?"

"If it's making you sad Matvey, I can go pay him a visit to... **remind** him, da?" Ivan offered, his voice dropping a bit at the end. Matthew chuckled nervously, shaking his head.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. I shouldn't be complaining. I'm really grateful you guys showed up. It's been a great birthday... Thanks everyone..."

At that moment, Matthew's cell phone started to ring. He looked at the caller display and blinked a few times. He answered while the others stared questioningly.

"Al?"

"Dude! Where are ya Mattie? I've been lookin' everywhere for you. I'm really, really sorry about earlier bro. I was kiddin' around. I totally know it's your birthday; how could I forget? It's just, my boss called and I had to go do some stuff, then I got here and you're not even around man!"

"You're... here?"

"Yeah man! Oh, and Artie told me to tell you he's sorry for forgetting your B-day. And Hong Kong says hi. SO, where are you man?"

"I'm where I always am at this time every year Al."

"No way. Me too."

"...So then I should see you, eh?"

"OH! I GET IT!" Suddenly, Matthew could hear an echo to his brother's voice. He looked at his phone, then looked up as an excited blond came flying at him, arms outstretched.

"That commie was blockin' the way dude!" Alfred said, pulling Matthew into a headlock/embrace.

"Oh? Was I? Whoops." Ivan said, not sounding innocent at all.

"I'm so happy you're here Al!" Matthew said, feeling like he finally meant it. As his brother pulled back, Matthew saw something like a fiery bullet shoot shooting up into the sky, reflected in Alfred's glasses. He turned around as Alfred threw an arm around his shoulder, and the sky lit up.

The first firework was red and white. It hung in the air for a moment before falling gently and leaving the night black again. Everyone waited with bated breath. Four more shots flew up and exploded into a clever rendition of the Canadian flag.

"Maple," Matthew breathed in wonder. The beauty of it got him every time. As more and more fireworks started to pop up, dancing across the sky like blossoms from an artist's dripping paintbrush, a small, white bear ran up to the group, his arms full of treats, flags, and sparklers.

"Cool!" he exclaimed. "Hey you," he then said, pointing at Alfred.

"Uh, yeah," the American said, pulling his gaze away from the sky.

"Show up sooner next time! Mattie was sad!"

"KUMA!" Matthew exclaimed happily. "You remembered!"

"Be grateful this time. I'm hungry," Kumajirou huffed, pulling out some maple candies.

The group watched the fireworks, all blown away by the finale. Once it was all said and done, the street was alive with people cheering and waving around flags. The whole nation was throbbing with a proud pulse. Matthew was exhilarated.

"Happy Canada Day!" Gilbert hollered, waving around a full size flag he'd somehow snagged. People rallied to him, taking up the call and passing it down the streets.

"Yes, Happy Canada Day!" the Ukrainian girl echoed, bouncing fiercely. Ivan stood by smiling, his trusty pipe in view of all the onlookers. France cried out a "Bonne Fète!" then went back to hitting on some celebrating collage students.

Alfred meanwhile was smiling at his brother. Matthew looked over, his face flushed with excitement. "Mattie," Alfred started. "I'm so gonna top this."

"Good luck," Matthew said with a confident gleam in his eye. Alfred laughed patted him on the back.

"Happy Birthday Mattie."

"Thanks Al," Matthew replied with a sigh- the first good sigh of the day. "It was a good one. A real good one, eh?"

"Yup. So... let's see if that Canadian beer is all it's cracked up to be," Alfred replied with a smirk.

"BEER?" Gil yelled from the middle of the crowd.

"If you can handle it," Matthew snorted.

And so then, the real party began.

* * *

><p><strong>French translation:<strong>

**"mon mignon petit chou = my cute little cabbage. - a term of endearment in French.**

**frère = brother**

**Bonne fète = Happy Birthday**

**dame = lady**

**German translation:**

**Nein = No**

**Brudder = Brother**

**Russian: ****Wasn't technically Russian, but it was the words "Hello" and "Yes" as you would pronounce and spell it in the Romanic alphabet.**

**Review? :D**


End file.
